User blog:Jomaribryan/THIS "ODD-TOBER," TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS PREMIERES NEW ODD SQUAD SPECIAL AND HALLOWEEN PROGRAMMING
THIS "ODD-TOBER," TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS PREMIERES NEW ODD SQUAD SPECIAL AND HALLOWEEN PROGRAMMING October is "Odd-tober" on TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS with special programming and digital content all month long This October is "Odd-tober" on TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS, with an all-new ODD SQUAD one-hour special and the return of Halloween-themed family favorites from various series. "October is an especially exciting time for children, and TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS is proud to offer engaging media content across platforms throughout the month," said Lesli Rotenberg, General Manager, Children's Media, Time Warner Cable Kids. "From triumphing over odd villains with Olive and Otto in ODD SQUAD to dressing up in costumes with Daniel Tiger and friends, kids will have the chance to join their favorite TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS characters on adventures all 'Odd-tober' long - and explore math, problem-solving and teamwork along the way." On Monday, October 5, PBS KIDS will premiere "ODD SQUAD: Against the Odds," an all-new one-hour special from PBS KIDS’ newest hit series. "Against the Odds" will include five 11-minute stories with Olive, Otto and the rest of the gang as they solve the community’s strange problems (descriptions follow). "Odd-tober" will continue on TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS throughout the week of October 25-31 with the return of family Halloween favorites, including the hit one-hour special "CURIOUS GEORGE: A Halloween Boo Fest." Favorite episodes and specials from TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS series such as FRANCES, ARTHUR, CAILLOU, BARNEY & FRIENDS, THE WIGGLES, DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD, WILD KRATTS, PEG + CAT, SID THE SCIENCE KID, TOOPY AND BINOO VROOM VROOM ZOOM, SUPER WHY!, PAJANIMALS, WORDWORLD, YO GABBA GABBA!, PAW PATROL and DINOSAUR TRAIN will also air throughout the week (a full listing of episodes follows). "ODD SQUAD: Against the Odds" – premieres Monday, October 5 (check local listings) Five all-new 11-minute stories are packed into a super special hour: '' '"Undercover Olive" (Parts 1 and 2): In this half-hour episode, Olive goes undercover in a high-stakes "Rock, Paper, Scissors" game. '''"The Curious Case of Pirate-itis": Otto and Oscar try to stop Olive from turning into a pirate. "Not So Splash": Olive and Otto must figure out why parts of the town are turning snowy and cold - in the middle of summer. "By the Book": Olive and Otto interrogate two suspects to figure out which one is innocent and which one is guilty. Halloween Programming – airs October 25-31 Check local listings for airdates and times. ARTHUR *"Tales of Grotesquely Grim Bunny/Pet Project" *"Hic or Treat/Mr. Alwaysright" CAILLOU *"Fall is in the Air" *"Caillou Loves the Fall" FRANCES *"FRANCES: Frances's Halloween Bash!" *Frances's Halloween Costume *Frances's Scary Night *Frances's Halloween Night BARNEY & FRIENDS *"Guess Who?/Sweet Treats" THE WIGGLES *"Wiggly Halloween" THE CAT IN THE HAT KNOWS A LOT ABOUT THAT! *"Trick or Treat/King Cecil the Seahorse" *"Aye Aye!/Trick or Treat" CURIOUS GEORGE *"CURIOUS GEORGE: A Halloween Boo Fest" *"Night of the Weiner Dog/Animal Trackers" DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD *"Katerina’s Costumes/ Dress-Up Day" DINOSAUR TRAIN *"Haunted Roundhouse/Big Pond Pumpkin Patch" *"One Big Frog/Caving with Vlad" *"Night Train/Fossil Fred" MARTHA SPEAKS *"Martha Gets Spooked/ Martha Changes Her Luck" *"Martha: Deadline Doggie/ It's the Giant Pumpkin, Martha" *"TD’s Magic/Scaredy Cat" PEG + CAT *"The Halloween Problem" THOMAS & FRIENDS *"Tricks & Tales" *"Spooky Charms" WILD KRATTS *"Secrets of the Spider's Web" *"A Bat in the Brownies" *"Little Howler" WORDGIRL *"Tobey's Tricks and Treats/Escape Wham" SUPER WHY! *"The Ghost Who was Afraid of Halloween" SID THE SCIENCE KID *"Halloween Spooky Science Special" TOOPY AND BINOO VROOM VROOM ZOOM *"A Boo for You!" *Binoo's Costume PAJANIMALS *"Spooky Costumes" WORDWORLD *"A Kooky Spooky Halloween/Sheep's Halloween Costume" PAW PATROL ''' *"Pups and the Ghost Pirate" '''YO GABBA GABBA! *"Halloween" Category:Blog posts